The present invention broadly relates to containers for use in the fast food industry. Such containers, preferably formed of folded paperboard, cardboard and the like, come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Many factors go into the design of such containers including the nature of the food product or products to be received therein, the cost of the material involved, the ease of manufacture and use thereof, the adaptability of the formed container to convenient shipping and storage, and like factors which ultimately result in an economically feasible and practical food container.
One basic form of container is what is commonly referred to as a clamshell or clamshell carton which includes a tray with upwardly and slightly outwardly flaring peripheral walls, and a similarly configured inverted cover, integrally with one of the tray walls and overlying the tray, with appropriate latch means releasably joining the cover to the tray. Such cartons come in many sizes and shapes to accommodate particular foodstuffs.
Other known cartons are provided with internal partitions, dividing the interior thereof into plural compartments, normally to accommodate different foodstuffs in a single carton.